pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Carvanha
Our 2016 Christmas Contests have begun! Check the Bulbagarden Forums to find out how you could win amazing prizes! Please remember to follow the manual of style and code of conduct at all times. Check BNN and Bulbanews for up-to-date Pokémon news and discuss it on the forums or in the Bulbagarden Discord server. View source for Carvanha (Pokémon) From Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia. ← Carvanha (Pokémon) You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reasons: The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Users, Bots, Administrators, Bureaucrats, Junior Administrators, Senior Administrators, Editorial Board, Technical staff. You must confirm your email address before editing pages. Please set and validate your email address through your user preferences. You can view and copy the source of this page. |} Carvanha (Japanese: キバニア Kibanha) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Carvanha is a fish Pokémon with a body covered in tiny, sharp s. The top half of its spherical body is blue, while the bottom half is red with a yellow, four-pointed star below its mouth. It has two yellow above its eyes that resemble shark fins, and a matching on its belly. Its pectoral fins are also yellow. The caudal fin is composed of two red spines with a thin yellow membrane stretched between them. It has powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth that are able to chew through solid steel and rip up boat hulls. It swarms any intruder and prey that invade its territory, and becomes timid when it is alone. It lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Carvanha first appeared in A Corphish Out of Water. When had to take his sick to a Pokémon Center, he had to cross a river that was infested with Carvanha. Over the series, Carvanha was one of the Pokémon used by Team Aqua. Minor appearances A Carvanha appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Carvanha appeared in Up Close and Personable! Multiple Carvanha appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Carvanha appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Carvanha appeared in SM005, during a fantasy. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Carvanha appeared in the waters that surrounded the Seafloor Cavern in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Carvanha was one of the Pokémon owned by Amber. Amber used Carvanha's to wear down 's Torchic and Aron. It was later left behind at the Seafloor Cavern to cover for its Trainer as he made his escape. In the , a second Matt appears using a Carvanha at Mossdeep City to attack to prevent her from stopping Zinnia's plan in PAORAS13. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and ( or )}} and ( or )}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} )}} )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} ( )}} and ( or )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ocean (Both Fields)}} |area=Secret Storage 11, Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 10, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=[[Special Stages#First release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas), Silver Isles: Windy Sea (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Carvanha Egg|All|Japan|1|January 17 to March 1, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Carvanha_2}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Carvanha Egg|All|Japan|1|April 1 to 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Carvanha}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Psychic Fangs|Psychic|Physical|85|100|10}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20|*}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- in the Beach Zone. They wouldn't let build any bridges. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=319 |name2=Sharpedo |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Carvanha is tied with for having the lowest stat of all Pokémon. It also has the lowest Special Defense stat of all Pokémon. In addition, it is tied with five other Pokémon for having the lowest Special Defense stat of all Pokémon. Origin Carvanha is mostly based on s. Name origin Carvanha may be a combination of ''carve or carnivore and piranha. Kibanha may be a combination of 牙 kiba (fang) and piranha. In other languages and piranha |fr=Carvanha|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Carvanha|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kanivanha|demeaning=From its English name |it=Carvanha|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=샤프니아 Sharpnia|komeaning=From the English sharp and piranha |zh_cmn=利牙魚 / 利牙鱼 Lìyáyú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sharp-teethed fish" |hi=कारभानहा ''Carvanha|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Kanivanha fr:Carvanha it:Carvanha ja:キバニア pl:Carvanha zh:利牙鱼 Templates used on this page: Template:- (view source) (protected) Template:2t (view source) (protected) Template:A (view source) (protected) Template:AP (view source) (protected) Template:Adv (view source) (protected) Template:Alola color light (view source) (protected) Template:Alpha Sapphire color (view source) (protected) Template:Alpha Sapphire color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Alpha sapphire color (view source) (protected) Template:Alpha sapphire color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Animedexbody (view source) (protected) Template:Animedexfooter/Pokémon (view source) (protected) Template:Animedexheader (view source) (protected) Template:Ash (view source) (protected) Template:Attack color (view source) (protected) Template:Attack color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Attack color light (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Entry1 (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Entry1/None (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Entry2 (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Entry2/None (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Footer (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Gen (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/Header (view source) (protected) Template:Availability/NA (view source) (protected) Template:Bag (view source) (protected) Template:BaseStats (view source) (protected) Template:Beauty color (view source) (protected) Template:Black 2 color (view source) (protected) Template:Black color (view source) (protected) Template:Bp (view source) (protected) Template:Bug color (view source) (protected) Template:Bug color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Chap (view source) (protected) Template:Colo color (view source) (protected) Template:Colo color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Color (view source) (protected) Template:Color2 (view source) (protected) Template:Colorschemedark (view source) (protected) Template:Colorschemelight (view source) (protected) Template:Colosseum color (view source) (protected) Template:Colosseum color dark (view source) Template:DL (view source) (protected) Template:Dark color (view source) (protected) Template:Dark color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Dark color light (view source) (protected) Template:Defense color (view source) (protected) Template:Defense color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Defense color light (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Entry1 (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Entry2 (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Entry3 (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Footer (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Gen (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/Header (view source) (protected) Template:Dex/NA (view source) (protected) Template:Diamond color (view source) (protected) Template:Dragon color (view source) (protected) Template:Dragon color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Dream color (view source) Template:Dwa (view source) (protected) Template:Electric color (view source) (protected) Template:Electric color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Emerald color (view source) (protected) Template:EventAvail (view source) (protected) Template:EventAvail/h (view source) (protected) Template:Evobox-2 (view source) (protected) Template:Fairy color (view source) (protected) Template:Fairy color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Fighting color (view source) (protected) Template:Fighting color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Fire color (view source) (protected) Template:Fire color dark (view source) (protected) Template:FireRed color (view source) (protected) Template:FireRed color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Flag (view source) (protected) Template:Flying color (view source) (protected) Template:Flying color dark (view source) (protected) Template:GS color (view source) (protected) Template:Gameabbrev6 (view source) (protected) Template:Gen III color light (view source) (protected) Template:Gen IV color light (view source) (protected) Template:Gen V color light (view source) (protected) Template:Gen VI color light (view source) (protected) Template:Gen VII color light (view source) (protected) Template:Ghost color (view source) (protected) Template:Ghost color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Gold color (view source) (protected) Template:Grass color (view source) (protected) Template:Grass color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Ground color (view source) (protected) Template:Ground color dark (view source) (protected) Template:HP color (view source) (protected) Template:HP color dark (view source) (protected) Template:HP color light (view source) (protected) Template:HeartGold color (view source) (protected) Template:HeartGold color dark (view source) (protected) Template:HeldItems (view source) (protected) Template:Hoenn color light (view source) (protected) Template:Ice color (view source) (protected) Template:Ice color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Jump color (view source) (protected) Template:Jump color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Jump color light (view source) (protected) Template:Kalos color light (view source) (protected) Template:LeafGreen color (view source) (protected) Template:LeafGreen color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/breed7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/breedf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/breedh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/level7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/levelf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/levelh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tm7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tmf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tmh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tutor7null (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tutorf/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Learnlist/tutorh/7 (view source) (protected) Template:Links/3 (view source) (protected) Template:Locationcolor/light (view source) (protected) Template:M (view source) (protected) Template:MD Blue color (view source) (protected) Template:MD Darkness color (view source) (protected) Template:MD Red color (view source) (protected) Template:MD Sky color (view source) (protected) Template:MD Time color (view source) (protected) Template:MSP (view source) (protected) Template:Main (view source) (protected) Template:Mcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Moon color (view source) (protected) Template:Normal color (view source) (protected) Template:Normal color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Omega Ruby color (view source) (protected) Template:Omega ruby color (view source) (protected) Template:Other languages (view source) (protected) Template:P (view source) (protected) Template:Pearl color (view source) (protected) Template:Performance (view source) (protected) Template:Physical color (view source) (protected) Template:Physical color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Physical textcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Pkmn (view source) (protected) Template:Platinum color (view source) (protected) Template:Pmin (view source) (protected) Template:Poison color (view source) (protected) Template:Poison color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Pokémon Infobox (view source) (protected) Template:PokémonPrevNext/Head (view source) (protected) Template:PokémonPrevNext/Pokémon (view source) (protected) Template:Pokéthlon (view source) (protected) Template:Power color (view source) (protected) Template:Power color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Power color light (view source) (protected) Template:Project Pokédex notice (view source) (protected) Template:Psychic color (view source) (protected) Template:Psychic color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Pw (view source) (protected) Template:Ranger color (view source) (protected) Template:Rock color (view source) (protected) Template:Rock color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Roundy (view source) (protected) Template:Roundybl (view source) (protected) Template:Roundybottom (view source) (protected) Template:Roundybr (view source) (protected) Template:Roundyleft (view source) (protected) Template:Roundyright (view source) (protected) Template:Roundytl (view source) (protected) Template:Roundytop (view source) (protected) Template:Roundytr (view source) (protected) Template:Rt (view source) (protected) Template:Rtn (view source) (protected) Template:Ruby color (view source) (protected) Template:Sapphire color (view source) (protected) Template:Shadow color (view source) (protected) Template:Sinnoh color light (view source) (protected) Template:Skill color (view source) (protected) Template:Skill color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Skill color light (view source) (protected) Template:SoulSilver color (view source) (protected) Template:SoulSilver color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Special Attack color (view source) (protected) Template:Special Attack color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Special Attack color light (view source) (protected) Template:Special Defense color (view source) (protected) Template:Special Defense color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Special Defense color light (view source) (protected) Template:Special color (view source) (protected) Template:Special color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Special textcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Speed color (view source) (protected) Template:Speed color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Speed color light (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Battle Trozei (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Head (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/MDRB (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/MDTDS (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/PinballRS (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/PokéPark (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Ranger (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Ranger GS (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/RumbleBlast (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Shuffle (view source) (protected) Template:Spindata/Trozei (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/3 (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/4 (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/5 (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/6 (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/Footer (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/Header (view source) (protected) Template:Spritebox/NA (view source) (protected) Template:Stamina color (view source) (protected) Template:Stamina color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Stamina color light (view source) (protected) Template:Stars (view source) (protected) Template:Stat (view source) (protected) Template:Stats (view source) (protected) Template:Status color (view source) (protected) Template:Status color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Status textcolor (view source) (protected) Template:Steel color (view source) (protected) Template:Steel color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Sun color (view source) (protected) Template:T (view source) (protected) Template:Tc (view source) (protected) Template:Tcg water color (view source) (protected) Template:Tcg water color light (view source) (protected) Template:Technique color (view source) (protected) Template:Technique color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Technique color light (view source) (protected) Template:Trading Card Game (view source) (protected) Template:Tt (view source) (protected) Template:Type (view source) (protected) Template:Type effectiveness entry (view source) (protected) Template:TypeEffectiveness (view source) (protected) Template:Typecolor (view source) (protected) Template:Typecolor2 (view source) (protected) Template:Unknown color (view source) (protected) Template:Unknown color light (view source) (protected) Template:Unova color light (view source) (protected) Template:Water color (view source) (protected) Template:Water color dark (view source) (protected) Template:Water color light (view source) (protected) Template:White 2 color (view source) (protected) Template:White color (view source) (protected) Template:Wp (view source) (protected) Template:X color (view source) (protected) Template:XD color (view source) (protected) Template:Xd color (view source) (protected) Template:Y color (view source) (protected) Template:Yellow color (view source) (protected) Return to Carvanha (Pokémon). Navigation menu article discussion view source history 14:48:08 (UTC) create account log in navigation Main Page Editor's Hub Help Frequently asked questions Bulbawiki forum Recent changes Random page search Search Go Search bulbagarden Bulbagarden home page Bulbanews Bulbagarden Archives Bulbagarden Handbooks Bulbagarden forums Bulbapedia IRC channel Bulbagarden Discord server Facebook Twitter Tumblr tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Page information Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.5 Powered by MediaWiki Privacy policy About Bulbapedia Disclaimers Mobile view